Mi-Ya-Ko
by Curse.Doll
Summary: Mi- Beautiful Ya- Night Ko- Child Miyako has already died once, should she risk it a second time? Follow the young Uchiha's story as she navigates her way through the Gotei 13 and back to Konohagakure, into the cold arms of what is left of her family.
1. Chapter 1

((Let's get this out of the way Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (The plot, characters or franchise) or Bleach (The plot, characters, or franchise). They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively. I do not own any art unless I say that it is mine.))

"..." This is speech

'...' This is thought

* * *

Chapter 1

The tiny girl paced around the darkened room, chewing lightly on her fingertips. She turned to examine a flashing computer screen, causing her empty kimono sleeve to fly upwards. A loud knock filled the silence. She glided to her door, pushing her dark purple hair out of her face and sliding open a narrow viewing hatch.

"Good evening, Akon-sempai. How may I help you?" She watched the tall man scratch his chin before responding, "Hello Ko-chan. Kurotsuchi-taichou wanted me to remind you of your involvement in this month's Captain's meeting." Her eyes grew to saucer sized proportions and Akon chuckled. "I guess it was a good thing I stopped by to remind you" He waved good-bye to her through the hatch and walked back to where he came from. She quickly closed her peephole and rushed around her lab in a hurricane of clothing and empty food containers.

"Shit, shit, shit. How could I forget?!" She quickly donned her white lab coat, signifying her involvement with Division 12 of the Gotei 13, and ran out of her room. The girl almost flew to her destination, the Head Laboratory, which was home to her insane Captain. She had absolutely nothing against her captain of course, just the small fact that he was just a few miles out in the deep end. She stood in front of his door and knocked three times,

"Come in, brat! You're late!" She grimaced at the malice his voice held and entered his room hesitantly, only to be grabbed by the ear and lifted off of the ground. Her face screwed up in annoyance and she pouted,

"Gah! Taichoouuuu! If you keep doing that, my ear is gonna get huge and gross like yours!" His painted face appeared in front of hers and glared into her eyes.

"I am your superior. Correct?" he asked, voice calm and steady. She nodded the best she could while squeaking out, "Yes Taichou"

He sighed and dropped her in response, "Follow me, Brat"

They traveled down the hallways quickly, no one wanting to bother the nutty captain and suffer his wrath. The girl and her Captain moved quietly, neither making a single footstep to disturb the silence that hung over them. They soon reached huge double doors and shoved them open, causing a slice of light to fall on the room's occupants.

"It's nice of you to finally show up, Mayuri" A gruff voice called out, earning a displeased look from the 12th Division Captain.

"Ah yes. I'm glad to see that you have not started without me" He fell into his spot in the line, his subordinate standing in the shadows behind him.

The group of Shinigami discussed plans until the small girl coughed slightly, having choked on a piece of dust, and gained the attention of the Head Captain himself. He quickly rapped his cane against the floor, making it ring around the room and demanding silence from the others.

"I believe it is time we speak of why we have gathered this month" He commanded, his voice challenging the others to speak against him. A kind looking woman met the eyes of the girl currently hiding behind her Captain and spoke,

"Uchiha-chan, we need you to do something for us"

* * *

_A/N: _Hello! Author here! I am very aware that the current title of this fanfic sucks butt, so I am open to suggestions ((Please! Please help me!)). I will warn all potential readers that I have a hectic life-style and my updates will most likely never be timely. This is a fanfiction of mine I had on a different site but decided to add it on here.

I know you guys hear this everywhere, but I love hearing feedback. I don't care if you rant about something I did wrong or if you just pop in and say Hi. I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!

Please enjoy the story of Miyako Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

After several solid hours of discussion between the captains, she is finally needed. Captain Kurotsuchi ushers her forward, into the light and into the vision of the other captains. The 4th division's captain, Retsu Unohana, smiles warmly at her former squad member and realizes why the young spitfire is needed today. The young girl quiets her hectic breathing and manages a small smile at the seemingly harmless woman. The Head Captain's stern eyes glaze over Miyako and he speaks,

" Uchiha, Miyako. Am I correct in my beliefs that you have retained your memories from your life before you died?" Her eyes snap forwards, instantly making contact with his. She lets out a short huff of air before nodding. His eyes crinkle lightly at the edges, "Would you care to tell us what exactly you did in the world of the living?"

Miyako begins to fidget with the hem of her empty sleeve, and she answers, "Yes Sir, I was a ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaf until I died." She looks back up to the Head Captain, a question on the tip of her tongue. She gulps lightly before speaking her mind, "Pardon me, Head Captain, Sir, but why-"

Her words are stopped by several scalpels zooming towards her, causing her to bend backwards and quickly flip forwards to dodge the incoming barrage of medical instruments. As she righted herself, her Captain began to berate her,

"Brat! You only speak when spoken to while you are in the presence of a Captain. Learn your place!" Miyako nods and bows in respect towards her Captain and the Head Captain.

The Head Captain almost seems amused now, and he takes a moment to gather his words, "Uchiha, Miyako. It seems we have a very special task for you."

* * *

Later that night, she and a friend sit together at the base of a large cherry tree, quietly eating.

"How do you think I should go about this?" She asks, turning to the ginger next to her. Miyako's eyes were wide and fearful of what the future might bear for her, "I mean. I can't just walk into the Uchiha compound and expect there to be no consequences." Renji Abarai sighs and pops a small, fried shrimp into his mouth.

"I dunno, Ko. What's your overall mission?" She glares at him lightly,

"I've already told you. The Hollow population is growing to dangerous levels in that realm of the living so Seireitei ambassadors will be visiting each of the Shinobi villages to create treaties with village leaders." She slaps the back of his head, "You need to pay more attention, asshole"

Renji gives her a scathing look and rubs the back of his head, "Then just let everything run it's course. Most people are going to know who you are as soon as you introduce yourself. Besides, your mission should take priority over anything else"

Miyako crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks, "That's cold, Renji. What would you do if you could see everyone from your past life again?"

"Well, I don't really care about my past life. I've been dead for a while and it's not like I can remember much from it anyways." His voice was cold and piercing. She sighs and turns forward again, resting her head on Renji's arm.

"I'm sorry, Renji. I didn't mean to be hurtful." He smiled lightly and mussed up her hair,

"It's fine, Ko."

* * *

The next day at dawn, the young Uchiha sat in the branches of the same tree she and Renji had eaten at together the night before. She leans against the tree, and as the tough bark bit into her robes, she allowed herself to reminisce once again. The thoughts and feelings that she had forcibly repressed for 10 years suddenly flowed into her body and stops her breathe.

The weight of remembrance begins to crush her, the guilt from leaving her sister, nieces, and cousins alone pricks into her pale skin and burrows into her heart. She looks up to the sun and is brought back to the day she died, the day the cruel heat beat into the backs of her and her comrades.

They had run out of provisional water and had dehydrated quickly, unused to the ways of the desert. They were ambushed by a group of ragtag bandits and began to fight for their cargo.

She remembers a purple-stained shuriken whizzing past her head, one of the tips skimming her ear and drawing blood. It wasn't until later, when she was laying in her team's camp, wracked with fever and hallucinations that anyone realized it'd been poisoned. Her team abandoned their mission for her, quickly bundling her up and making it back to Konoha in one night.

After that, a mass of healers and doctors had visited her, but none could save her. She died two days later in her bed, with her younger cousins by her side.


End file.
